Loving
by Moongirl12121
Summary: Walking as usual, traveling like normal. Sesshomaru notices something is wrong when Rin's chatter is suddenly silenced. He runs about to find her. When she is found she has a terrible sickness. Only the half-blood Jeninji will be able to help, and when his poultice works, Sesshomaru still worries. Who caused this? Full summary inside. SesshomaruxRin, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this is a new story that's kinda old. I've had it for a while and am finally deciding to post it. so here it goes!**

**Full Summary:**

**Walking as usual, traveling like normal. Sesshomaru notices something is wrong when Rin's chatter is suddenly silenced. He runs about to find her. When she is found she has a terrible sickness. Only the half-blood Jeninji will be able to help, and when his poultice works, Sesshomaru still worries. Why won't she wake up? Who caused this? Even though the sickness is gone, could it ever come back to haunt them? Follow their little love story.**

* * *

"Rin?" I asked, her usual chatter had ceased, and I only now noticed it. She didn't respond. I stopped walking and looked around for the little girl, "Jaken," I said, my voice calm.

"Y-yes Milord?" the green toad stammered.

"Where is Rin?" I asked, an almost dangerous tint to my words.

The toad looked around, a shocked expression on his face, "I'm not sure Milord, she was chattering a few minutes ago…"

I turned and began swiftly walking back the way we came, a small deer path in the woods.

Almost an hour passed before we found her.

Rin was lying on the ground, her eyes closed, her face exhausted, and her body shivering.

I knelt down and picked her up, cradling her in my arm, laying her head on my white fur.

I turned back around and began walking again, as if nothing had happened.

"Milord! Wait for me Milord!" Jaken cried, still looking for the now found Rin. "What is wrong with her Milord?" he asked, truly concerned about the girl.

I sent a glare his way and he shut up, walking near me as usual. We walked for a long while until I noticed something was even more wrong with Rin than I had originally thought. She began to cough, not soft coughs, but loud wet coughs that would get anyone's attention. I began moving faster, following the scent of humans instead of the deer path now.

"Milord please wait for me!" Jaken yelled, trying to keep up.

I ignored him, Rin continued, not getting any worse, but the sound meant something was very wrong.

I reached the human village long before the sun set, the people were still moving about when I came to the gates and stopped, waiting impatiently for them to open.

"What is your business in this village?" a guard asked.

I growled very low so that the sound could not reach him, "I do not need to explain myself to you," I said coldly.

"You do if you want entrance. Wait, what's that sound?" he asked, hearing Rin's coughing.

"My ward, she is very sick and needs medical, help. If you do not open these gates for me, then I shall open them myself," I said emotionlessly.

The guard hadn't heard that last part and was calling to the other guards to open the gates for me.

"The High Priestess here is a gifted healer, she lives in the back of the village, take your ward there." The guard said as the gates opened.

I didn't reply, walking through the village.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, the guard hadn't been able to see my markings, and he was only just too far away to sense my demonic power. But these people could clearly see my face.

Everyone looked scared, but a few looked angry and left.

I ignored them all, walking to the back of the village. Before I got there, the High Priestess came out, a dangerous look on her young face.

"Get out of this village demon, I shall cast you out, or you shall leave willingly. That is your choice." She declared, blocking my path.

My face stayed emotionless, "Human, I am not here for my own personal gain. I have come for her." I said, surprising myself at the tenderness of which my voice took on when I spoke of Rin.

The priestess looked startled and then glanced at what I was cradling. She gasped and lunged forward, sacred salt in her hand, throwing it at me.

I didn't even feel it; I dodged her next attack too, and then set Rin down, preparing to attack her instead of evade.

_But, the longer Rin is without help… the closer she is to dying… it's not possible to bring her back again. The spirit world is angry enough that I brought her back twice. They will not allow a third, do not attack. Reason with her, miko's are not stupid. _A voice in the back of my head said. _If you attack, then you shall have to fight your way out, with Rin, and then find a different village to help her… which could take too long…_

I picked Rin up again, still dodging.

"Stop!" an old voice cried from behind the young miko. An old priestess emerged from a shack, her eyes going straight to where I stood, "Stop Lin, he is not here to plunder. He has really come for that girl."

My surprise almost showed on my face, but I hid it.

"Come this way youkai, I shall attend to the girl." The old priestess said, turning back into her shack.

"But Lady Kyn! He is a very dangerous youkai! We must kill him!" Lin cried, following her teacher.

"Stop it Lin, we only kill youkai that try to kill or steal from us, since he is clearly here for the girl in his arms, I shall help him," the old woman scolded.

I walked into the shack, dipping my head to fit through the doorway.

"Set her down here," Kyn told me, pointing at a blanket on the floor.

I shook my head and sat down, with Rin in my lap, rubbing circles on her back. She hadn't stopped coughing, her forehead felt too hot, and her body too cold.

Kyn sighed, grinding herbs and grabbing things from jars on a shelf near a pot in the middle of her floor.

"What is your name youkai?" Lin demanded, sitting across from me around the fire.

I didn't reply, no one could demand things from me and expect me to do them, except my parents.

She huffed, glaring at me, the flames making her face older and scarier than it was.

"Youkai, could ye tell me the name of the young girl?" Kyn asked politely, still mixing herbs.

"Her name is Rin," I said emotionlessly, noting the look of anger from Lin across the fire.

"Rin, did thee name her that?" Kyn asked, a calculating tone in her voice.

"No, her parents named her that," I responded, still holding her close.

"Have ye taken her as thy mate?" she asked suddenly.

I stopped moving, startled, my surprise showed briefly on my face, "How dare you ask such a question," I said, truly angry. It was horrifying to think of, me taking this young girls innocence like that!

"As if we could believe you filthy youkai!" exclaims Lin, throwing her hands in the air.

My eyes narrow at her, "If you wish for me to not kill you, then I advise shutting up right now," my tone very dangerous.

She gulped and fell onto her back, feeling my swell in power.

"Please allow me to take a good look at Rin," Kyn says, sitting in front of me.

I look away from Lin and nod, removing my hand and allowing Kyn to fully see her, though she was still in my lap.

She sighed, "I'm going to need to hold her,"

I glared and handed her over, laying her gently in the old woman's lap.

She put her hands to her forehead, neck and wrist, then she listened to her coughing.

"What exactly happened? How on earth did you allow her to get so sick?" she asked, a little shocked.

"She showed no signs until it happened. We travel and I was walking, after I while noticed that she wasn't talking like she usually does, so I looked and she isn't there so I go looking and find her a long ways back unconscious like she is now. I picked her up, after a long while she started coughing like this. It hasn't gotten much worse." I explained, taking Rin back in my arm.

Lin noticed how I didn't use a left arm or hand at all.

"Why don't you use both hands? She would be safer in your arms if you did," she almost mocked.

I snarled, my anger rising, "If you do not stop talking now mortal you shall not see the sunset,"

She looked scared for a moment, "If you kill me, then Kyn won't help your Rin," she sneered.

"Why should I care what you humans do?" I ask, a cold promise in my tone.

Her smile freeze on her face, and I see sweat glistening on her brow.

"Please can I know thy name?" Kyn asked, trying to get my attention away from Lin.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

She gave a soft gasp, "Oh my… well Rin is very sick, and she shall continue to get worse unless you go to Jeninji, he shall give the herbs for bloody lung and save her life. In three days time if she does not eat those herbs then she shall die."

I nod, standing up, Rin in my arm.

We left the village, silence all around me. I arrived at the gate, and the guard that let me in is gone, replaced with a man that doesn't look like he's much into doing anything but beat people up.

I stop, waiting for him to open the gates to let me through, he doesn't move, staring down at me, an evil smirk on his face.

'_Are they really so stupid as to think they can keep me here?' _

"Hey youkai! What are you doing in this village? Here to rob us all?" a man mocked.

I turned my head and sent my usual death glare at the man, he gulped, but kept shouting.

"So what did you do to the kid? Hey guys I bet that young girl's his bitch!" he laughed, his voice ringing out so the people gathered could hear.

My eyes narrowed, but I said nothing, if this man did not stop his talking, then his guts would be strewn throughout the market place.

Then he did a very stupid thing indeed. The man walked up & took a close look of Rin, his face calculating.

"Huh, this bitch isn't even pretty! A stupid demon with a sucky taste in women! The girl probably is a hired whore!" he called, laughing right in front of me. Not only had this man insulted me, but now he was insulting Rin as well.

My eyes lit with an inner fire, and I set Rin down, taking out Tokijin.

The man looked at me closely, "Ha! This loser youkai even lost his left arm! He only has one!" he mocked, not knowing that I was about to kill him.

In one sweep of my arm, the man was sliced in half, blood spurting everywhere. The people cried out, running away as if I was following them.

I turned back around, picking Rin up and slashing through the gates, walking out.

Just as I had left the gates, I heard the twang of arrows. I spun around, deflecting the arrows with my poison whip. I glared up at the men getting ready to shoot more.

'_That's it… they're all dead.'_

I growled, and flung poison at them, killing the men at the top of the gates, some of their bodies falling at my feet.

The remaining men fled, taking value in their lives.

I turned around again and began walking away again.

THWACK!

An arrow embedded itself in my left shoulder blade.

'These idiots are going to make me burn the whole village down…'

I turned around again, this time, seeing the younger miko with tears spilling over her eyes, "Die you bastard!" she cried, letting lose another arrow.

I ignored it, turning into my ball of energy & flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

We reached Jeninji's house at dark, the small farm/garden cast in shadows.

I walked to the door, still carrying Rin in my right arm. I stood outside it, even the half-blood Jeninji would be able to sense me.

No one came to the door, and I could hear them in there.

"Let me in," I commanded, my voice cold & dangerous.

I heard a scrambling and then footsteps running to the door, flinging it open. A very elderly woman stood there, glaring at me.

"What? What do you want?" she asked, not even trying to be polite.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of this human, "Where is Jeninji?" I ask, looking behind her.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about!" she lied, sweating a bit.

"Do not lie to me filthy human! Now tell me where I might find him?" I said, growing angry.

The woman paled, "I don't think you have the right to yell at me so youkai, I have done nothing wrong."

"You do not fool me woman, I am a Taiyoukai, I can smell him in here, why are you lying?" I ask, my patience wearing thin.

Her face went completely white, "P-please don't take him! He's all I have! I love him!" she cried, trying to slam the door.

I shove my way in, looking for the giant. "Jeninji? I have need of your services,"

Suddenly a giant man walks out of a wardrobe.

"I told you stay in there until I got rid of him!" the woman cried.

"But momma, this man was threatening you… I don't want momma to get hurt…" he mumbled, his soft voice booming around them.

"Jeninji, I need your medical service." I said, trying to get their attention.

He blinked slowly at me, his large blue eyes taking me in, then his eyes zeroed in on my right arm, his mouth opening in a soft 'oh'.

He lumbered past me, walking straight out to his garden, going from plant to plant, sniffing, & sometimes plucking them off, then discarding them.

"Wha-? Oh my!" the old woman exclaimed, as she saw Rin cradled in my arm, "Oh no, what's wrong with the child?" she asked tenderly.

"She collapsed, and has been coughing on and off, her body is too cold, her head is too hot, a miko told me to come here." I explained, sitting down outside the door, setting Rin down in my lap, her eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the woman said, watching Jeninji gathering the plants.

He finally cam back with a handful of herbs, he didn't pause to hand them to me, he just went inside and put them in a pot, grinding them up.

"If you don't prepare this correctly, then it is the most deadly poison there is, allow me to do it," Jeninji's soft voice said, continuing to grind them up, making a sort of paste.

I nod, "Thank you,"

I lean back against the doorframe, staring as the woman fetched Jeninji's healing tools.

"Done, now we must wait until morning to give it to her, she needs to be bathed in sunlight for it to fully heal her, otherwise the disease might come back." Jeninji explained, sitting down around the fire, talking with the woman.

I nodded, looking up at the stars.

After a little while the sun came up, bathing the farm in light.

Jeninji came out of the house, the bowl of paste in his hands, "Here you go, apply it to her neck and it will be absorbed into the skin, healing her." He instructed.

I nodded, setting her down and kneeling next to her, lathering the paste into her neck, gently messaging it. It disappeared into her skin.

"Thank you," I said, as her scent returned to normal.

"You are very welcome," Jeninji replied, bowing slightly.

"Yes, now can you pay us?" the woman asked.

"Mother! He does not have to pay for a healer! He is the great Western Lord! Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great InuTaisho!" Jeninji exclaimed, his soft tone only just rising above its normal level.

She gaped, "Why didn't anyone tell me that?!"

I almost smiled, grabbing Rin up and flying away, taking her back to where I had left Jaken.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cried, running up and tripping, falling on his face as I landed, walking to Ah-Un.

"Silence Jaken," I command, lying Rin down on his saddle, getting on myself, "Are you coming?"

"M-milord?" he asked, perplexed, "We are riding the dragon?"

"What part of that did you not understand? Either you get on now or I leave you behind, the Western Palace is a few weeks walk from here."

He gulped, running up and jumping on, grasping the tail.

Ah-Un snorted, rising into the sky.

We reached the Western Palace soon after dark.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the guard cried, a chain of cries starting up as we landed in front of the gates. The guard opened them and we walked inside. I slid off Ah-Un, "Take him to the stable Jaken,"

"Yes Milord!" he said, scurrying off.

I walked through the Palace to my rooms, taking Rin with me.

I put her on my bed, taking off my armor & laying down with her, my mokomoko wrapping around her.

She sighed in her sleep, rubbing her face in it, clutching it with her small hands.

I stiffened; her breathing tickled it.

I brushed her cheek with my clawed hand, sliding it to her warm forehead.

'She still has a bit of a fever…'

"Remember, she will have a bit of a fever until a few days after the cream has been applied, don't put anymore cream unless it's been at least an entire week since you last applied it…"

I stayed with her all night, and all the next day, not coming out unless it was desperate.

Her fever went down, and on the third day it was gone, but she didn't wake up.

After a long night of staring at her, I noticed something horrible. She was thin, very thin.

I went to the kitchen and brought in some food, force-feeding. Hoping that she would wake up soon.

She stayed asleep for the next month. Sleeping, moving, mumbling, sometimes crying, but most of the time she was crying out for me to save her.

It drove me completely insane that I could do nothing to help her. I tried to wake her up, but nothing worked. She stayed asleep.

Then, as I was about to take her back to Jeninji; that morning, I looked at her and Rin's eyes were open. She was staring at me with wonder. She had never seen me without my armor, and she had never seen me sleep either.

I lost it. I gripped her shoulders, and pulled her into a strong hug. She didn't respond at first, she was shocked. Then she clutched my haori tightly in her small fists, shaking as if she had woken from a never-ending nightmare.

"It's okay now Rin, I will allow nothing to hurt you. It was just a bad dream." I soothed, rubbing her back.

"You saved me again Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, her salty tears polluting the air.

"Don't cry, it was only a dream. Of course I saved you Rin, I will always protect you." I said, pulling back to wipe away her tears with my clawed hands.

She smiled, her smile just as bright as it had been since before she fell ill.

I knew she would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short this one is, more a teaser really, but the next chapter should be longer~**


	3. Chapter 3

**9 years later…**

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

Ever since I had woken up and seen Lord Sesshomaru sleeping next to me, I felt warm when I saw him. He was a cold demon, but it wasn't that he was cold; no one had made him feel.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I cried, running barefoot through the garden path up to my Lord.

"What is it Rin?" he asked, a flicker of kindness in his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave!" I cry throwing myself into his arms, he caught me and held tight.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Now where are your shoes?" he asked, a disapproving look on his face as he looked at my muddy feet.

"Uhh… back in my rooms…"

"Why aren't you wearing them?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They don't let me feel the earth beneath my feet! I love the feel of mud and soft topsoil! Please can I just not wear shoes?"

"No Rin, you must wear shoes if you are to be looked upon as a Lady, certainly Tinko would frown upon this behavior." He said, never changing his expression.

I frowned, "No…" I said, turning to go to my rooms to get my shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going? First of all, Tinko isn't here, and second, I did not say that you could leave." Lord Sesshomaru said, grabbing my shoulder.

I froze, allowing him to turn me around with one hand, "Oops… forgive me my Lord," I said, trying to look away.

"Now Rin, I shall be leaving for the Inu clan meeting in the clouds tomorrow morning." he said, letting go and stepping back a bit.

I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes, I wiped them away, trying to hide my sadness that he was leaving without me. I felt his hand on my cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Don't cry, you know that the meeting is only for members of the Inu clan," he said, turning and walking away.

I sniffed, walking to my rooms.

Lord Sesshomaru had decorated them with an entire wall covered in books, and a bright balcony looking out at my favorite garden. My bed was in one corner, and it had cherry blossoms as a pattern on the sheets. My rooms were open and neat; it had a desk where I studied, and a few cushions in a corner where I could read comfortably. Lord Sesshomaru let me pick out everything.

I sighed, and walked to my large wardrobe, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out my zori, slipping them on.

I strolled around the room, scanning over the shelves for an interesting read; I grabbed a book at random and began to read. It interested me quite a bit, I had to shake my head when I heard Ua banging on the door.

"Rin-sama? It's time for dinner!" she called, finally opening my door, "Come child!" the panther demoness commanded, gliding over and taking my book, smiling at my expression.

"Hey!" I said, reaching for it.

"After dinner! Lord Sesshomaru is going to be there," she said, tossing her black hair over her shoulder. Her silvery black tunic flowed down to the ground, rippling with every movement.

"Fine…" I said, getting up and putting the book on my bed, following Ua to the dining room.

We had plain zaru soba, served with soya sauce, wasabi, nori seaweed, and negi. We had a bowl of rice and tsukemono on the side.

We ate in silence, enjoying the simple meal.

"Rin, when I am gone you shall continue your studies, and go about your normal business, but no more barefoot strolls, you shall also start etiquette lessons with Hinukra, and when I get back I shall continue them," Lord Sesshomaru announced, causing a few demons to choke on their noodles at the sound of a voice.

I giggled as one had wasabi coming out of their nose.

I finished my meal a little early and was excused from the table.

I went back to my room and gathered my bathing supplies, walking the corridors and stepping into the huge bathing area.

I undressed and grabbed a bucket, rinsing myself in cold water, I shivered, and got in, soaking up the hot water.

I got out again and soaped my hair, the scent of ayaka's surrounding me as I scrubbed my head and washed off, grabbing the other vial of body soap, scrubbing myself with riko scented soap, washing my face and also rinsing that off. I was shivering so hard my teeth had started to chatter when I hopped back in the hot water. I finished soaking and got out, reaching for a towel I realized that there was someone else in here too.

I froze, my fingertips just barely touching it.

"Just leave Rin…" Lord Sesshomaru's voice said, exasperated.

I nodded, not turning around, and wrapping the towel tightly around myself, running to the outer bathroom. I put on my sleeping clothes and rushed back to my room.

'_Lord Sesshomaru saw me naked… how long had he been there? The entire time? No surely not, he wouldn't spy on me like some pervert… would he? What am I thinking? This is Lord Sesshomaru, I am his ward, he has no romantic feelings for me…' _I thought, my heart doing a painful squeeze.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Rin, let me in," His cold voice came through the door. I started towards it, and then realized that my obi wasn't tied… "I will not ask again, let me in,"

I ignored my obi and answered my door, opening it wide and allowing him entrance.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask, trying to fix it as he closes the door and almost stalks to a chair.

"Come here," he said, gesturing for me to sit on my bed.

Warning bells went off in my head. He had closed the door, my obi wasn't tied properly, he wanted me to sit on the bed, and it was time for everyone to be in bed, sleeping.

I ignored them and sat down, taking a good look of him. I nearly fell backwards. My lord wasn't wearing his haori, and wasn't wearing a sash either. All he had on was his hakamas. His long silver hair moved in the slight breeze the open balcony door made. I looked up and blushed as I realized that he noticed that I was staring.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru…" I said, looking away.

I felt his hand on my cheek, and turned my head, staring into his golden eyes.

"Do not be sorry Rin. I came to apologize to you, I was there the entire time, since before you came in. I didn't get out, and when you realized that I was there and froze, I told you to leave for your innocence." He said, surprising me.

I blushed deeper, trying to look away, but he had my face in his grip and wouldn't let go.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I need to sleep, and umm… it isn't appropriate for you to be here like this…" I said haltingly, I watched his eyes grow wide, and he smiled.

This wasn't Sesshomaru.

"I'm the Lord of this castle, if the servants find out and don't approve, they can be gotten rid of. Anything for you." He said, smirking as he pushed me down on the bed, grabbing a silk sash and wrapping it around my mouth as I tried to scream.

"Shh, don't scream, you're going to enjoy it…" the imposter said, smiling a very evil grin that sent shivers of fear up and down my spine.

My eyes were wide as he began to remove my clothes, removing the obi and tearing open the front.

I struggled, swinging my hand around to slap him, but he grabbed it, pinning my hands above my head as he trailed his free hand down my open front. I trembled, fear clear on my face.

He looked at me and smiled, "Now darling, this will hurt," he said, raking claws down my front and back.

I gave a muffled scream. Fire trailing down my front and back as he repeated the motion over and over again.

He smiled again, and removed the rest of our clothing, torturing my body with his sharp and now bloody claws.

I screamed as he entered, my voice was so weak that I couldn't even hear myself as I drowned in hell.

After hours of agony the man left me bleeding there. I shuddered as he left, my blood dripping off him.

I didn't want to stay awake; I tried to fall asleep, drifting into red tainted nightmares.

**UA'S P.O.V.**

I woke and got dressed, walking briskly to Rin's room. Before I turned into her corridor I was running. I could smell her blood, and lots of it.

I entered her room without knocking and screamed.

Rin lay in a pool of blood on her bed, naked and with horrible claw marks going up and down her front. I couldn't move. The sight was too much, it was too unreal, it couldn't happen. She was the Lord's ward, nothing could happen to her unless he did it himself…

A guard ran up, "Lady Ua what's wrong?" the rat demon asked, not yet smelling her blood.

I didn't move, and the guard looked inside, screeching and running off in the other direction.

In a few minutes other demons, mostly nurses, rushed by, grabbing Rin's body and carrying it to the hospital wing past me.

I was carried on a tidal wave, following the nurses.

"Keep out!" one yelled, closing the door.

Hell was going to break lose when Sesshomaru-sama came home. This I was certain.

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

My body didn't feel right, it felt stiff and cold, as if it had been beaten and left for hours.

I hadn't felt like this since I was little and the villagers had beaten me because I stole fish for Sesshomaru-sama.

I groaned, sitting up and looking around. My body protested at my movement, a lick of flame running through me as I turned my head.

"RIN!" a voice yelled, my eyes focused on Ua has she hurried to my bedside. "Are you alright? Can you move properly?" she asked anxiously, grabbing my arm and going over it carefully.

I snatched it back, "What are you talking about? Why would I not be able to move properly?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and wincing slightly as more pain lanced through me.

Ua reeled, "You don't remember?"

I thought about it. I didn't normally feel this wretched after sleeping. My body was also feeling very sore in a rather private place. I gasped as I saw the images again.

"I'm so sorry Rin," Ua said, hugging me tightly.

"How could he?" I whisper, my mind still in a state of shock.

"How could who sweetie?" Ua asked, pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how could he do this to me?" I said, the images blurry. I didn't want to remember what had been done to me, but I couldn't forget who had done it.

Ua paled, "W-what? Are you saying, that it w-was S-Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked haltingly.

I nodded numbly. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'o' and her face drained of color.

"I need to leave," I said quietly, "Before he comes back, he hurt me too much, I don't want to see him again." I whispered, hugging myself tightly. Ua nodded, standing up and walking to me wardrobe, grabbing a bag and stuffing a few non-silk kimonos into it. I stood up too, gathering a few books and placing them in the bag too. I was ready to leave before dinner.

Ua was walking me out of the gates, "Wait here for a moment, I want to give you something that's really yours." She said, rushing away.

I waited; Ua came running back, Ah-Un at her heels.

"I can't take Ah-Un! He's S-Sesshomaru-sama's" I faltered over his name, the image of terror flickering in my eyelids as my mind replayed it. I shuddered; forcing Ua to take Ah-Un's reins back, "Too many good and bad memories."

She smiled sadly, "It would give me peace of mind, please?"

I smiled sadly too, shaking my head, "I can't he would find me too easily, I just can't." I said, turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry Rin!" she called, waving a sad good-bye.

I walked, and walked. It rained twice as I walked, erasing my scent from the path. On the week after I left, I came across a village.

I passed through, not even stopping to get food. I kept walking, as I walked, the villages were closer together, and I stopped a little more often. After nearly a month I felt as if I hadn't moved. At night I had the horrible feeling as if someone was watching me, waiting for the chance to pounce.

Months went by, and I never felt the feeling ease. I had noticed something else too, my stomach had grown, and I could feel a baby kicking when I rested my hand on it. I had found Kagome's village and passed it a few weeks ago. I came upon another village, this one had a high wall, and you could just barely make out the guards at the top.

Perfect, he won't find me here.

I walked to the gates, "Can you let me in?" I call, lifting my face and squinting against the sun.

"What is your business here?" a guard called down, stopping in his patrol.

"I wish to escape from a demon that has done me harm." I said, trying to not think about it too much.

The guard nodded and called something down to a guard on the other side of the gate. The wooden structure ground open, enough so I could slip in. It slammed shut behind me and I jumped.

"This way ma'am." The guard said politely.

I followed him as he lead me though a rather complex town.

"Here is the Headman's house, you can ask for lodging there until you leave or if you choose to stay, then until you find a job." The guard said; we had stopped in front of a large house that almost looked like a dojo.

"Thank you for your help," I said, bowing slightly.

The guard blushed slightly, "It's no trouble, it's part of my job."

He walked off and I walked up to the door. I knocked and waited. I heard a loud crash and a few curses, then running footsteps.

The door was thrown open, and a vaguely familiar woman stood there, breathing heavily.

"Yes? What do you want?" she asked, still trying to gain her breath.

"Umm, I'm a traveler, and I saw your village. Is it safe from demons? No matter how powerful they are?" I asked, squeaking a bit.

She narrowed her eyes, "Yes I would say so, this is the village of demon slayers. Are you running from a demon child?" she asked gently, her eyes softening as she led me inside.

"Sango darling! You aren't going to leave me hanging like this are you?" a male voice asked, rather amused but a little whiney.

"Shut it Miroku! We have a guest that needs our attention," the woman snapped back, her voice aimed at a wall.

"You! I knew you looked familiar! You're Sango! The demon slayer that was traveling with Lady Kagome!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

She looked dumbfounded, "Uhh, yes I guess that's me, who are you?"

"My name is Rin, Miss Sango," I said, bowing my head.

"Oh! That little girl that Sesshomaru kept with him. Wait, what are you doing here? Why can't Sesshomaru protect you from the demon you're running from? He's the most powerful demon I know, nothing can defeat him." Sango said, looking at me and then finally taking in my belly, "Oh…" she whispered, her expression dropping.

"So who's the guest my dear?" Miroku said, walking into the room.

"This is Rin, she will be living with us for a while, she's running from a powerful demon and will be getting employment so that we can protect her here." Sango said, not telling him exactly who I was, or who I was running from.

He smiled, "It's good to meet you Rin, my name is Miroku. Oh no!" he said, looking slightly alarmed.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"You can't bear my child!" he exclaimed sadly.

Sango looked pissed, "Why you-!" she yelled, smacking him.

He winced, still smiling.

I grimaced, the scene playing in my mind again, "Umm, can we please not talk about that? It's kinda a touchy subject…" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face and laughing a bit, sounding pathetic.

Miroku stared at me, then his eyes got wide as he fully understood, his mouth opened, "Oh, oh my dear Rin please forgive me! How insensitive of me!" he apologized bowing slightly.

"No, no really. It's not that bad, but it is the reason why I'm here," I said, my face saddening.

"So when do you want to get rid of it?" Sango asked, "You can meet with the physician in a few hours if you want,"

I gasped, horror all over my face, "How dare you! I love my baby and wouldn't think of getting rid of it! I don't care if it's going to be a hanyou I'll love my baby with all my heart!" I cried, covering my stomach as if to protect the baby growing inside me.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't think you would want to keep the child. Let's get off this subject and come back to it shall we? Now Rin dinner will be in one hour, if you will follow me I can show you your rooms," Sango said awkwardly, standing up and striding to the door.

I paused, and followed, she led me down a few halls, stopping in front of two doors.

"This shall be your room until you can afford for a new house to be built for you," Sango announced, opening the double doors. Inside was a medium sized bed, with sakura-patterned sheets, and it had a dresser next to it. On the far side of the room was a bookshelf and a desk with a pillow. The room had another set of doors that led to an outside garden in the middle of the house.

"Oh my! It's far too pretty I can't accept such a grand room!" I exclaimed, bowing low.

"Nonsense! We would be honored if you slept in this room! You must! Now unpack your things and get settled in, if you stay here long enough and we absolutely can't let you leave, well then you're looking at your permanent chambers!" Sango declared, shoving me inside, not allowing me to say anything else. "Oh, and you will be scheduled for a check-up with the physicians after dinner so they can see how the baby's doing, they've dealt with hanyou's before so don't worry." Sango said, leaving the room.

I walked to the bed and set my stuff down, opening the satchel. I brought out my wrinkled kimonos, and walked to the wardrobe in the corner, placing them inside, folding the cloth neatly. I placed the books on a shelf and set the bag down on the desk. I walked back to the bed sitting on the edge, gazing around my room in awe.

I strode to the open doors leading to the garden and walked through it, marveling at the bright flowers.

"This garden is open to the public so don't be worried about special treatment Miss." A man said kindly, seeing as I was now wondering if it was just the house seeing this.

I spun around, staring at the man whom had spoken. He had long brown-black hair braided down over his shoulder. His face had a scar over his left eye, and the only open eye was a bright piercing blue. His skin was dark and his muscles could be seen as he was wearing a sleeveless sea-green tunic, and long brown hakamas. His zori were peaking out from underneath his pants, his sash was a bright vibrant orange, a sword sheathed at his side.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice quiet and fearful, although his ears weren't pointed, Sesshomaru-sama had many humans working for him.

He frowned, "Did I scare you? Please forgive me Miss, I was merely commenting as you seemed to have the question written on your face," he smiled and walked towards me, stopping and frowning as I took as many steps back as he took forward. "Did I offend you? Wait, are you afraid of me? I'm sorry I do seem rather frightening with this scar don't I? Please accept my apology if I did." He said, bowing.

My eyes widened, "You are apologizing to me? But you did nothing! I'm sorry sir, I have become rather frightened of men as of late," I said, bowing slightly.

He looked puzzled and then his eye softened, his lips parting, "Oh… that would indeed make sense," he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, no! It is not your fault sir, I just have a few bad memories that's all," I said just as awkwardly, "What did you say your name was?" I asked, trying to distract myself from his frightening presence.

"Oh, my name is Ninquil, I came here after nearly dying in a war, between two demon armies. My commander left me there on the battlefield seeing as at that point it looked as if I would die. Lady Kagome found me and nursed me back to health, she then sent me here so that I could live happily." He explained, smiling at me.

"Oh that must have been awful! What was your leaders name?" I asked curiously.

His expression darkened, "His name was Lord Sesshomaru, one day I will kill him for leaving me and my comrades there!" he growled, clenching one of his fists.

I blanched, "S-Sesshomaru-sama? W-why-? I don't believe it! He wouldn't leave his soldiers out there to die!" I exclaimed, running forward and clutching his arm, tears leaking down my face.

He stared back at me in shock, "You know Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

I nodded, "I was-" then I froze, my brain replayed the images again. I let go of his arm and sank to my knees, clutching my head as the images and pain flashed through my mind. I whimpered, seeing Lord Sesshomaru's body over me, violating me over and over.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Ninquil asked, tugging on my shoulders, concerned.

I shook my head, eyes wide as the images kept coming, freezing me in place. Everything was still fuzzy, but the pain was as sharp as the first time.

I felt him pick me up and didn't protest as he took me inside and through the halls, calling for help as he went. People rushed out, asking questions that I ignored, and shaking me. I cried out, the painful memories triggering the pain my body had felt.

"Rin? Rin! Answer me damnit! You need to answer me! What's wrong? What happened?" a female voice asked, panicked.

I shut my eyes, shaking my head and curling up in a ball.

I was finally put on something soft, and most of the voices had disappeared, but I could feel that there were two people still watching me. I finally uncurled and opened my eyes, staring into the one blue eye of Ninquil. I reeled back, smacking him in the face. He winced, but grabbed me before I fell off the bed. I looked around; I was in my room on my new bed, Miss Sango was standing as if posed to reach for me, Ninquil hadn't let go, his hands still around the tops of my arms.

"Sorry…" I said, staring into his eye.

He sighed and let me go, "I'm afraid this is all my fault, I shouldn't have told you about my past, apparently his name triggered some pretty painful memories, you were screaming quite a bit," he said, rubbing the cheek I had slapped.

"What happened Rin?" Sango asked, leaning forward with furrowed brow, "Why did you need to run?"

I gulped, "I-it was because of Sesshomaru-sama… he-he-when he was leaving for the annual meeting in the clouds. That night, when-when I was sleeping in my room… he-he came in, and, and he-" I stopped, sobbing into Sango's open arms.

"Oh no, you poor dear… if I had been there Rin-" Sango started.

I cut her off, "No, you couldn't have done anything, no one even heard, he had gagged me with a sash and then he-" I broke off again, memories flashing through my head.

"Shh, shh, don't worry Rin, no one here will ever hurt you," Sango soothed, running her fingers through my hair.

What a wonderful way to start off in a new town.

* * *

**A/N: OH I AM SATAN AREN'T I? Yea, go ahead and kill me for the end, but don't worry, they all die in the end. XD Just kidding, I can't give away the ending~**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Lp: Technically he does, I just kinda skipped over it, also technically the anime doesn't happening the same way in this story. It's weird I know, but he does get Bakuseiga.**

**Cristaline: She's about as old as she is when we see her in the anime. So either 8 or 9. The sickness isn't random, don't worry, I plan to come back to it~ Maybe.**

**icegirljenni: Yes, she's still a child in the last chapter. And yea, he was emotionally recked at the time, so that's why he gave his thanks, that and Rin as well~**

**Guest: Glad you're enjoying it~**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I look forward to writing more chapters for y'all if you keep this up!**


End file.
